


Long Day?

by Flora_Jimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Collars, FTM Reader, Fingering, M/M, Member x FtM Reader, Member x Male Reader, Praise Kink, Slight Choking kink if you squint, Slight Reflection Kink, Soft Dom Jongho, Spanking (but like once), Submissive Reader, face riding, pussy eating, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Please feel free to follow myAteez Blog
Relationships: Choi Jongho/FtM Reader, Choi Jongho/Male Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Long Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my  
> [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com)

Jongho’s eyes follow you as you come into your shared home, huffing as you all but throw yourself to the couch unceremoniously. He arches a brow, leaning over you and tilting his head as you stare up at his upside down face. 

“Rough day?” He inquired. You nod once, tossing an arm over your eyes. He runs his hand over the top of your head, leaning down to kiss your forehead. 

“I can help.” 

You hear the way his voice dips lower and shudder, your gaze focusing on his lips before you meet his eyes. 

“Are we gonna…?”

“You really enjoyed it last time. I don’t like seeing my boy so stressed out.” 

You bite your lip and sit upright, meeting his gaze before crawling closer, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his lips. You’re rewarded with a chuckle and him gently pushing you onto your back on the couch, eclipsing your form as he trailed kisses up the side of your neck. 

You squirm, your fingers flexing, but never moving to hold onto him. He smiles against your neck, reaching for your hand and sliding it into his hair. 

“You can touch me.” He gives you a nod and quiet permission before placing his lips back onto your neck, nibbling and kissing a hickie against your pulse. 

“Thank you, sir.” You breathe out, tilting your neck up to give him space to leave more. Jongho obliges, leaving a matching one below it before he lifted up, pressing a kiss to the apple of your cheek. 

“I’m going to grab your collar. When I come back, I want you stripped down, do you understand?” He inquired, his tone firm, yet tender enough to make you ache slightly between your legs. 

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” 

He stands and walks away and you bite your lip, scrambling to shed yourself of your hoodie.

(It was actually one of his you had...accommodated, but that's besides the point.)

You fold up your hoodie, shirt, and pants on the arm of the couch and were in the middle of shedding your underwear when a pair of strong arms circle around your waist. You feel your heart leap as Jongho’s cologne drifts into your nose, his lips going back to the mark on your neck before he closes the collar around your neck, moving his hands over yours to push your underwear down past your hips. 

You step out of them, bending to pick them up and fold them like the others, but you nearly lose your balance as you feel him kneel behind you. 

“Sir?”

“Hold your ankles.” he ordered and you nod curiously, wrapping your fingers around your own ankles after Jongho makes you shuffle them wider apart. 

You quickly find out why he’s making you do this when he runs his fingers up your inner thigh, humming when they tremble under his fingertips. He spares you the teasing this time, dragging his fingers between your folds. 

It elicits a soft gasp from you, but the full sound comes out of you when Jongho pushes a finger into you. You close your eyes, the small charm of your favorite animal dangling from the loop in the collar as Jongho caressed your ass. 

“You’re already this wet from a bit of teasing?”

You bite back the urge to whine at him not to tease you, deciding only to nod your head. Jongho hums and plants a firm smack on your ass cheek, laughing as you jolt and clench around his finger. 

“Fuck!”

“I asked you a question, baby boy. I didn’t hear an answer.” he scolded. You moan softly as he adds another finger, your fingers flexing against your own ankles. 

“I’m sorry, sir. Yes sir, I got w-wet from the teasing.” You mewl out. He smiles in satisfaction, shifting you around so you’re sitting on his face. A yelp of surprise leaves your lips as strong hands squeeze your thighs, keeping you anchored as he hungrily ran his tongue between your folds. 

Jongho keeps a hold of your ass, flattening his tongue along your clit before wrapping his lips around the bud, his fingers returning to stretch you open. 

You can hear him humming praise between your legs. About how wet you are, how good you sound for him, how addicting you taste. 

Your hips shake slightly, and you realize a minute or two later that Jongho’s moved his hand off your ass, letting you roll your hips down on him and ride his face. 

Your legs nearly clamp down around his head as you feel the coil in your stomach tighten, but you stop yourself, lifting up reluctantly. 

Jongho arches a brow below you, his lips glistening from your juices. The sight makes you ache again, but you bite your lip and meet his gaze. 

"I didn't...wanna cum without your permission."

Jongho perks and chuckles, lightly tapping your thigh to get you to get up. You do so, watching his every move as he pulls you into his lap. 

"What did I do to get such a good boyfriend? Hm?"

The tone in his voice is tender and makes your heart leap into your chest. He kisses you softly, letting you taste yourself on his tongue before he puts his lips against your ear. 

"How about we watch your favorite movie?"

You blink.

"Wha…?"

The smile on his face tells you the sudden question has more to it, and you confirm your suspicions minutes later when Jongho settles himself on the couch with his cock deep inside you. Strong arms keep you grounded as you feel your walls clenching and unclenching around him. 

"J-jong-"

"Shh, handsome. We're watching a movie."

You pout, but try your best to calm your thundering heart, trying not to think about how good it feels to have him inside of you, even through the frustrations of him not moving. 

You can feel him throbbing. Every time you clench around him-especially when you laugh at the funny parts-you can hear him inhale from behind you before a low, pleased hum leaves his chest.

About an hour into the movie, you feel him shift. One if his hands made its way lower, rubbing your clit in circles and sending jolts up your spine while the other gently wraps around your neck and the collar. 

He doesn't squeeze, just puts his hand there, and that action alone has your eyes fluttering. 

Jongho is always so warm, and tonight is no different. Despite your whole body feeling hot, goosebumps rise on your skin as he begins speaking directly into your ear. 

"You work so hard, Y/n. Do you want me to take care of you? Hm?" 

You nod, closing your eyes and resting your head against his shoulder. 

"Please?"

"That's my boy." 

Jongho keeps his hands where they are. The one on your neck rubs circles along the leather of the collar while the other rubs wider circles along your clit as Jongho starts thrusting. You keep your eyes closed, groaning in relief.

The hour of cock warming and subtle size training certainly did wonders, since he slid in and out of you with ease, the lewd sound of his thrusts and your combined moans easily drowning out whatever was happening on the tv. 

You weren't paying attention to it this time, anyway. 

Jongho moved his lips to your temple, practically bouncing you in his lap from the power behind his thrusts. 

"Wish I had a mirror. You deserve to see how you look, Y/n. Maybe we can do that next time, hm? Would you like me to fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see how well you take my cock?"

Your eyes roll slightly, sweat rolling down your skin as you nod, trembling in his arms. 

"Yes! P-please, sir, I want to be a good boy, I wanna watch-fuuuck-"

Jongho’s lips quirk, a fond look crossing his face as he takes his hand off your neck, settling it on your hip. 

"Put your hands on the coffee table."

You nod jerkily, leaning forward without him sliding out of you. You press your palms to the table, practically on your tiptoes from having to lean so far forward. 

Jongho ran the hand that was teasing your clit down your spine, chuckling when you arch your back up. He placed it on your other hip and rubbed them in small circles. 

"I love you, Y/n."

A fond smile crosses your face as you look back. 

"I love you, too, Jong-"

Before you could finish returning the sentiment, Jongho resumes thrusting into you, faster and harder than before. 

You nearly lost your balance from the sudden shift, had Jongho not tightened his grip on you and if you didn't press your palms flat onto the coffee table. 

While he was focusing on you, Jongho must have hit the remote, since the tv went off. The sudden shift drew your attention to the tv and you feel your breath catch as you see your reflection slightly in the black screen. 

You stare at yourself, your moans and groans raising in volume as you hear Jongho’s voice behind you. 

"You're clenching me tighter, Y/n. Do you wanna cum?"

You nod, close to crying in delight from how close you were to doing just that. Jongho doesn't scold you for not verbally responding this time. Instead, his tongue poked out from between his lips as he planted his feet firmly against the plush carpet below you both. He slowly slid his cock out, growling at how much precum had coated it before he buried himself back into you, rocking into your pussy harder and faster to push you over the edge. 

"Fuck! Jongho!" A mantra of curses and his name falls from your lips as Jongho pounds you, your thighs shaking from the position and pleasure. You can feel your own wetness running between your legs and his cock. The sound of his balls slapping against your ass, his thighs against yours, is dizzying to you, and it's only by the grace of his strong grip that you haven't crumbled apart.

"Cum for me, baby boy. I wanna see you let go for me. You've been such a good boy for me. You deserve it." 

For some reason, maybe it's because of the stress you'd been through today at work, or because of the way his growling voice dipped into an octave that always made you melt, but that 'you deserve it' hit you differently today and you cum with a loud cry. Jongho’s eyes flicker down between your trembling legs, watching your cum coat his cock, and he growls his approval and praises, rocking into you until he came soon after. 

Your body is trembling at this point, and Jongho reaches for you before your legs give out, seating you back in his lap and effectively keeping his cum deep inside of you. 

You pant, lulling your head onto his shoulder as you tried to steady your breathing. 

"....did I do well?" You mumble after a moment. Jongho’s chuckle is music to your ears as he kisses your slightly damp forehead. 

"You were wonderful. Catch your breath, I'll get some water and we can take a shower. I got some more of your favorite body wash while you were gone. Just let me take care of you."

You hum and close your eyes, lips curling up. 

"Good dick and a shower? Can you  _ be _ a more perfect boyfriend?"

Jongho laughs, loud and merry behind you. 

"That's my line, Y/n."


End file.
